User blog:Aplentia/I am leaving the game....
'I am sorry :(' This is probably kinda a shock right now, mostly because I annouced that i was quitting but didn't think it would come this quickly. First of all, I am''' so''' sorry to put this on such short notice, please do not let this effect anything. please 'read the following before continuing: ''Due to personal matters I will not be able to attend Skull and Cherie's wedding. I will not be coming back online anytime before or after the wedding, apologizes. Please note that I will be on wiki for a few more days, than leave completely. '' 'The reasons I left 1. Drama ''' This is the most important reason why I left. It has created some stress into my life. I created some drama, but there was also some drama that followed me. Things broke my heart, and lifted me up. But most of all, there were too much drama to deal with. '''2. Lack of interest The only thing that kept me playing were my friends and privateering. There following people I will miss so much: Cherie, Roger, Alyssa, David Light, Captain Wahoo, Captain Skull X, Sam Revenge, Bill Plunderbones, Chris Swordbones, Kitty, Doug, etc. Aside from those amazing people and privateering, the game has in fact become boring to me. 'Things I will miss so very much' 1. Making fun of noobs 2. Spending time with guild 3. Girl chats with Cherie 4. Privateering 5. Talking to Sam Revenge, David light, Alyssa, Captain Wahoo and more! 6. Laughing with my fellow bacon squad members :) 7. Drawing mustaches on Captain Skull X and Chris Swordbones while they are asleep :P What you people meant to me To everyone I met online, good and bad, I will miss you. Cherie: I will never forget the first time we met. I was a mess with my life and you helped me clean it up. :D You have been my best friend for a long time, and remain my sister for an even longer time :) Thank you for sharing laughs and memories with me. Drinking contests and girl chats were always so much fun with you. Never ever let anyone tell you that you cant do things just because you are a smurf. You taught me to stand up for whats right, and never let go of who you are! Best wishes, and lots of hugs. :') Alyssa: Through our ups and downs you will remain my friend, thank you for teaching me to stay true to what I feel. No matter what. Please thank your mum jane, as well, for she is a wonderful person to talk with as well. :) David light: P'''robably the best guy friend I have ever had. It pains me to say goodbye now after all that we have been through. I'll miss you dearly and truly. For you never ever let me down, you always make me laugh when i cry. :) '''Captain Skull X: Will never forget the first time we met either. You introduced me to so many of my future best friends, all I can say is thank you. Thank you for not giving up on me or my temper. Best wishes on every and anything dear friend. (Kick john breezely for me :D) Sam Revenge: '''Thank you for privateering with me, and being a fellow bacon squad member. Thank you for the laughs and the smiles through the tough times. :) '''Captain Wahoo: '''You have been, and always shall be, my friend. Thank you for showing me your lake, and sharing your ideas to plot against INFERNO. Kick there butts for me. Was such a relief to find out you didn't leave. :'( '''Chris Swordbones: I started out hating your guts. But you turned out to be a nice friend. I admire your interests in the Scream series and Scrubs, and your hate for dragon. :) In the end your a great person! Roger: '''Your so funny and wonderful, words cannot describe how you make me laugh. Your passion in lady clothes and charlie sheen make my day! Never stop being you, because you are a wonderful, hilarious person. '''Bill Plunderbones: '''Very fun to battle and talk with. Keep the memory of tranformers, x men, and godzilla alive! Will miss you dearly. :'( '''Doug: ..... Kitty: It was so fun meeting you in my final days! Take care of cherie for me when i'm gone :) Your really funny and nice. Thanks for talking with me. 'Stuff i'm giving away ' I would like to give my wonderful affection to: Cherie, Captain Wahoo, and David light. I give my collection of fingers, toes, and nail clippers to Doug. I would like to give a slap on the head to Captain Skull X and Chris Sword bones. I would like David light to have my spot in Bacon Squad. He deserves it. And last but certainly not least, I would like to give all my lady clothes to..... ROGER! :D 'A final goodbye :'( ' This is my final goodbye. I will miss the game, but most importantly, I will miss my friends and enemies. If there is anyone who I have missed, I am terribly sorry. Warm regards for everyone and everything that made this experience enjoyable. Long live Skull's Marines and Bacon Squad! Best Wishes, 'Aplentia' a.k.a Tia Category:Blog posts